


第一个吻 The First Kiss

by JINGwell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGwell/pseuds/JINGwell
Summary: 爱比魔法更难述说。（313背景，含有魔法揭露）
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	第一个吻 The First Kiss

忽然之间每个人好像都知道了。

他们从没有特意说出什么。剖白、示爱，你管它叫什么都好，总之那种惯常的、夸张的、骑士们争相炫耀的仪式，他们从没有过。梅林可以诚实地说，那天他和亚瑟除了并肩坐在城堡的台阶前望着夕阳沉向塔楼，甚至连话都说得很少。没有试探的触碰，没有微笑或调侃，没有。他们坐着，和过去五年中一样。只是当骑士们骑马穿过庭院到来时，亚瑟抓着他的手把他拉起，没有再放开。

他记得骑士们脸上的表情。伊兰和帕西瓦尔面面相觑，高文意味深长地微笑，兰斯洛特有些惊讶，但极有风度地颔首道贺。连梅林自己都感到惊骇，太阳像一滴熬得很浓的蜂蜜，慢慢滑下天空，在他心上拖出湿润黏稠的痕迹。从亚瑟手掌中徐徐传来的是他从未曾设想过的东西，打乱了所有注定不可改的未来，重新拼凑出一幅使人晕眩的、不可思议的图景。

他没有意识到自己的手在亚瑟手心里呆了多久，回忆是模糊的，像梦的光影。他们一起来到宴会厅，头一回他没有在旁边侍候，而是自然而然地紧挨着亚瑟坐下。储藏室、兵械室和厨房里的长桌都搬了上来，拼在一起。王子，厨娘，武士，女仆，马夫，全都挤作一团。和其他人一样，他吃着香喷喷的松饼，杯里是苹果酒和杜松子酒，面前堆着一堆烤鸡骨头。每个人多少都有点醉了，萦绕不去的胜利的晕眩，还有与死亡擦肩而过的战栗，使空气发酵得热烈又冲动。有人在亲吻，有人把头埋在身旁另一处臂弯里。他看见胖厨娘在哭，对面那个年轻的士兵结结巴巴地试图逗笑她。许多人先后哭了，一些人则喝了更多的酒。

他们赢了，森瑞德和莫高斯输了。有个国王死了，而坐在这里的人还活着，吃喝着。梅林知道为什么美酒佳肴和熟悉的脸庞让人想要大哭一场。

他没有想要哭，只是比以往任何一次都更体会到呼吸的漫长。肋骨扩张，腹部充盈，气流从咽喉涌入再挤出。呼吸。在他旁边，亚瑟的存在像刀刻一般清晰。他记得他们说话，也和别人说话，却一点也不记得说了什么。只有亚瑟时而搭在他肩膀的手，和他抹除了语义的声音，像光束照进他的脑海。他冒出一个荒谬的想法，好像他是个小小的雕塑，完成之前不小心削去了一块，就在肩膀那儿，那个缺口。那个地方如今被另一个雕塑的手拼合了。手指、关节、掌心，弧度恰好吻合他苍白的断面。这样一双雕刻出的手竟然能灵活地转动，带着毫无疑问的温热嵌进他的缺口里。如果这是真实，这只能是魔法。

亚瑟看向别处时他转过头去望着他。所有其他人不会凝视的细微之处：落在眉梢的几缕金发，鼻翼旁的弧形阴影，皮肤的柔软与光泽，棱角分明的颌骨上淡淡的青色。还有他眼神里的一丝迷惘。

但当他察觉梅林的目光并回应时，灰蓝色双眼中一切都被抹去了。倨傲而不甘示弱，如此坚硬的外壳，一尊完美的雕像。

他知道亚瑟在寻找什么。这张长桌旁再也不会有莫嘉娜的身影，可能也将再也没有乌瑟的身影，从今往后，他必须坐在他独自一人的位置上，在众人之间。也就是这一刻，梅林突然意识到，他渴望吻他，而且他的确可以。不仅仅因为在这里，人们都在亲吻，还因为那句他们从没说出口的话，因为他能看到亚瑟心底最深处的意思而保持缄默，因为亚瑟那闪烁的眼眸中微微的挑衅——

然而他什么也没有做。有一种难以分辨的感觉从胸膛深处紧紧抓住他，使他无法动弹，直到这个片刻离去。

“你感觉怎么样？”高文低声说，抿着一抹坏坏的窃笑。那是过后，大约一个半月后，另一次正式得多的宴会上，高文在一片喧闹中拽住他的胳膊肘把他拉近。

“我——什么？”

“吻公主。”

梅林花了几次眨眼的时间来理解他简短的信息。亚瑟正在最中间的座位上和左手边的大臣交谈，面前的菜肴还剩许多。现在，不仅所有用餐时间都被公务占据，亚瑟还会深夜在议事厅的桌上睡着。梅林把他拖回寝室的时候，他困倦地睁开一只眼睛，便放心地让自己的重量压在梅林肩膀上，一点也不怕他应付不来。

很显然，没人敢去问亚瑟，所有人都更愿意怂恿高文来问他。莱昂和帕西瓦尔都装作他们没有在侧耳好奇，姿势却在向他靠近。

“拜托，你们没别的事好关心了吗。”梅林耸起肩膀，把酒壶搁到一旁，放低声音，让对话保留在寥寥几个人之间，“比方说，武士竞赛又要开始了。你知道作为卡美洛的新骑士必须参加，对吧。”

“用不着现在就为我的对手担心。”高文挤了挤眼睛，“来吧，告诉我。很明显我不是作为骑士在关心王子，而是作为朋友在关心你。” 

梅林抿了一下嘴唇，没有必要说谎，但这又关其他人什么事呢。

“不，我们还没有。”他说。

“还没有。那你们在一起时做什么，”高文难以置信，“给马刷毛，还是并肩读诗？”

“就是，往常那些事。”梅林说，“他做他的，我做我的。”

高文五官扭曲，像快要爆发出大笑，但极其痛苦地憋住了。

“哦，梅林，哦。”他伸手揽住他，把他拽到身旁坐下，“要我教你几招吗。你会发现姑娘和小伙子在程序上没有太大的分别——嘿，兰斯洛特，一起给我们的朋友示范一下。”

“不，高文，我不会参与你的示范。”兰斯洛特叹了口气，露出无奈的微笑，“如果你想对梅林有所帮助，最好是在他钻进地下之前放他离开。”

高文满不在乎地摆了摆手：“他想钻进地下吗？你想钻进地下吗？不，梅林，你是我们之中最勇敢的。对你来说，一个吻没什么大不了——听着，三个步骤，一切都会完美。第一步，你告诉他他今晚俊美极了。”

高文正式抓住他的胳膊，看着他的眼睛，忽然他的眼神变得令人无法招架。现在躲闪开有点太明显了，而梅林所有的肌肉的确都在尖叫着想钻进地下去。

“呃，谢谢。但我能不能把这份特别指导转赠给别人？”他咕哝说。高文从容不迫地靠近，把他的挣扎全部赶到僵硬的脊背上。

“嘘，听我说。你们习惯了彼此的陪伴，他每天都在你周围，被如此的美丽环绕本应使人目盲，可你的眼睛仍然离不开他……每一次他的目光落到你身上，你都感觉重获新生。”高文说，声线低沉，略微沙哑，梅林想不通他怎么能让源源不断的甜言蜜语就这么自然而然地流淌出来。现在高文的拇指贴上了他的颧骨，身体也凑得更近，因此就连他的脚趾尖都僵硬了，“第二步，你看着他的眼睛。这时你停下来……只是看着，什么也不要说。”

高文停顿了了一会儿，像他所说的那样看着他，双眼中沉淀着迷人的深邃。

“第三步，你慢慢——”

一只高脚杯滑过桌面撞到梅林手边。他们同时转过头，亚瑟在长桌另一端，微微偏着头，金发在烛光环绕中闪动。

“只是提醒一下，”他慢慢地说，“我的杯子空了。”

骑士们压低的笑声使空气都隐约震动。梅林站起身来，拿起那只杯子，知道自己的耳朵已经红透。高文笑得最厉害，即使他用手掌努力在掩饰。莱昂满面通红，帕西瓦尔掐着伊兰的膝盖，低下头憋得肌肉颤抖。唯一的安慰是，兰斯洛特没有笑。他摇了摇头，看向梅林的眼神充满理解。

他离开轰轰震动的空气，把新斟满的金杯送到亚瑟面前。三个步骤，完全是胡说八道。想出这些步骤的绝对是个无可救药的白痴。亚瑟从他手中接过酒杯凑到唇边，没有喝，像在思索，葡萄酒濡湿了他的嘴唇。

有许多像这样的时刻，预感到一个吻可以发生，强烈地渴望一个吻发生的时刻。梅林看了那颤动的液面一眼，又把目光移开。他能感觉到亚瑟的呼吸吹在酒里。他想了许多为何不去做的理由，错误的时间，错误的方式，错误的后果……但最终，他知道一切都只是借口。他的内心清醒地分裂成两半，真正的解释就在那裂口深处，在那紧紧攥住他的无法辨认的感觉中。曾经，它指向的是魔法，而现在，它指向的是一个吻。他无法说清他究竟为什么无法开口，无法行动。

那天之后，亚瑟从没主动提起过他们之间的事。他不说话，只是等待。他在故意等着他做出决定。

“还有别的吩咐吗，殿下？”梅林说。

亚瑟目不转睛地看着他，眼皮慢慢眨了一下。他放下酒杯，抿掉唇上的酒。

“帮我再拿一些食物送去给国王，好吗？”

他带着简短的命令转过身去，兰斯洛特迎面走来，告诉他他愿意陪他一起去看望国王。他们走出门外，喧闹一瞬间在身后闭合。走在他身边的骑士穿着崭新的绣着纹饰的衬衣，腰间绑着佩剑，如此英俊，充满了热气腾腾的生机，就像卡美洛城堡里每一张新鲜的面孔，就像大厅里那张宏伟震撼的圆桌。一切都被重新擦亮，在周围，每个人都知道自己正身处一个从未到来过的时代。刚收复城堡的那几天，梅林几乎每天都能感受到这种陌生的兴奋，混杂着希望和手足无措。日出之前，他会爬上塔楼，看着金色阳光倏然割破远方的田野。在浓烈的光芒背后，有一片巨大的阴影，而他的心脏会不住颤抖，直到他回到城堡坚实的墙壁内侧，走到亚瑟的寝室，见到他为止。

“所以他的确没想过封你为骑士，因为你们有——别的打算。”兰斯洛特说，用的不是问句，但梅林感觉到他正等他作出回答。事到如今，他好像已经得到了能期盼的最好结果，这结果原本从不在他敢期盼的东西当中。

“这不容易，梅林。高文和帕西瓦尔喜欢玩笑，但对你和亚瑟来说，一切从来不是那么简单。你是什么时候告诉他的？”

像是内脏中有什么尖锐冰冷的东西在搅动，他脑海中闪过一把链锤。梅林笑了笑。这是兰斯洛特，他可以轻松告知魔法秘密的兰斯洛特。

“我没有告诉他。”他说。

兰斯洛特的表情中流露出惊讶，他停住了脚步：“可他不是知道了吗？”

“他是知道了。”

兰斯洛特安静了一会儿，然后才说：“喔。那么……”

“他问我那是不是魔法。”梅林说，“我想让他以为他看错了，像以前一样应付过去。”

“你当然是这样。”兰斯洛特低声说。

“他就是那时知道的。”梅林说，“在我否认的时候。”

亚瑟把止血的绑带束在他腿根处，绕了两圈，狠狠勒紧，逼得梅林张嘴大叫了一声。他一手用力按着他的腿，另一手五指攥紧，攥得关节都发白。药汁挤进梅林的伤口，疼得他泪眼朦胧、呼吸困难。接着，他没有再看他一眼，便起身往远处走掉了。

兰斯洛特还在等他继续，可他没再往下说。他又感觉到了那天的空气，林地的落叶在他身下被碾碎的声音。树梢之间灰色的天空在痛觉里晃动，亚瑟的脚步声渐渐远去，这一次他不会再突然折返。也许，他再也不会回来了。他终于念出那个没念完的魔咒，三只黑色的甲虫撑开他的伤口逃了出来，带来一阵剧痛，裤子上到处是血迹。甲虫爬到半片枯黄的落叶上，挣扎了几下，变成一缕灰烬。他的心跳慢下来，肢体也不再发抖，接下来需要处理的仅仅是箭伤。树林间已经听不到任何脚步声，他坐起身来，努力不去想别的。腿依然在疼，他扯去止血绑带，撕开伤口附近的布料。冷汗顺着额头流下，方才被亚瑟牢牢按住的那块皮肤留下了淤青。

“我不该问。”兰斯洛特说，“可如果不是他自己发现，你永远也不会告诉他，对吗？”

梅林想要否认。他接着想到，如果连在兰斯洛特面前都要否认，就再也没什么诚实的余地了。他点头，又摇摇头。

“有时候，你真的有太多理由了。”兰斯洛特说。

宴会结束后，亚瑟过来看望他父亲。梅林正用一块干净的方巾托着盘子，服侍国王用勺子喝汤。他很难拿起比勺子和杯子重的东西。

乌瑟慢慢地吞着勺子里的汤汁，一次漏下半勺，亚瑟走近时，他没有任何反应，像是不认识他们任何一个人。他不在餐桌旁，还是在老位置，窗边这把扶手椅上。窗外是一整片黑夜。

亚瑟示意他起身，自己接过盘子，动作小心，拿方巾为乌瑟擦去流到下巴上的汤汁。

“格温说，晚餐时他只喝了几杯酒。盖乌斯也在担心。”梅林说。

亚瑟点了点头。双手端起汤盘，倾斜着靠近乌瑟的下巴，方便他舀起最后几勺汤。

喝完汤，他们端水盆来，为乌瑟清洗了脸和手。亚瑟坐在近旁的另一把椅子上，慢慢擦洗他父亲的皮肤，用热水抚平他蜷起的手掌。

“外面很顺利。”他说，“如果你愿意走出房间去看看。每个士兵都在谈论兰斯洛特和高文，帕西瓦尔更是以一当十。并不是只有贵族里才有好人，好骑士。你的签名也在册封文书上，你会感到骄傲的。”

乌瑟没有反应，眼神冷漠而平静。等亚瑟放开他的双手，他抬起胳膊，指向桌上的酒杯。梅林倒了一杯酒，看了看亚瑟，在他默许后，走过来递到国王手里。

“我还要做一些你不会同意的事。”亚瑟说，“你知道梅林了，他也是一个巫师，就像我上一次告诉你的。我将要做的事和他有关。”

乌瑟喝了一口酒，喉结随着吞咽上下滚动。他垂下眼睛盯着地面，握杯的手越来越抖。亚瑟再次开口之前，酒杯从他虚弱的手指间摔落。

亚瑟弯腰捡起杯子，递给梅林。他单膝跪下，拿手里的毛巾把地板上的酒渍擦去。梅林重新倒了一杯酒，亚瑟再次将它放进乌瑟手里。国王的手拿不稳酒杯，苍白稀疏的头发使他显得比之前更加衰老。亚瑟握紧了他的手，把他端杯的手完全包裹在掌心里。

“父亲。”他说。

乌瑟抬起头，像是第一次意识到了房间里他们的存在。他依旧面无表情。然后，他的眼睛转过来盯住梅林，渐渐地，那张布满皱纹的脸开始颤抖。

门关上了。梅林的手从门锁上离开，亚瑟停下脚步，靠在墙壁上。

“也许你不该告诉他的。”

“我了解他。他宁愿现在知道，而不是等我把一切做完才知道。”亚瑟说，手掌盖住眼睛，顿了片刻，将前额的头发向后捋去，“在这一点上，我很像他。你明白吗。我也是不久之前才意识到，我很像他。”

链锤又开始在五脏六腑里搅动。他恍然想起和兰斯洛特的对话。如果不是亚瑟自己发现，他会永远瞒住他吗？那种感觉再一次紧紧攥住他的心，他真的有太多理由，太多借口了。他没有去看亚瑟的表情，将视线落在红色衬衫的领口、他苍白的脖颈上，看着他的喉结在轻轻颤动。

“今天在宴会上，高文和你说什么呢。”亚瑟说，把他们的思绪转到另一个方向。

三个步骤。高文低沉的声线响起。夸赞他的俊美，凝视他的眼睛，然后吻他。

“他试图教我怎么吻你。”梅林说。

“方式是揉你的脸？”亚瑟笑了，微微眯起眼睛。

梅林向他走去，亚瑟靠在墙上，双腿交叉。他比他还高一些，但当他向他走去的时候，却觉得自己在不停地变得渺小，变得笨拙。

“这么说，你决定了？”亚瑟说。

他的心跳得如此厉害，每走一步都必须和心底那股试图拖住他的力量搏斗，以至于亚瑟说这句话的时候，他没来得及明白他的意思。

“我本来准备再等上五年的。”亚瑟似笑非笑，目光闪动。

呼吸停在他的胸口，梅林忽然领悟到他指的是什么。

“不，不是的。我瞒着你是因为……我真的认为你不知道会更好。如果你不知道我是个巫师，一切都会更简单。”

“你真这么觉得吗？”亚瑟说，“是啊，也许等我死去的那天，我才有这个荣幸知道。因为显然，反过来的情况不足以让你开口。那天就是这样，不是吗？只要我在旁边，你就会一直不用那破魔法救你自己。你宁愿让我看着你死，也不想张开你尊贵的谨守秘密的嘴，说一句话，几个词。当我问你的时候，你的第一反应还是说谎，好像我是个十足的瞎子或白痴。如果你真把它看得那么重要，就尽管守着这个秘密吧，我可以装作不知道，我可以不在乎——”

他停住不说了。似乎懊恼自己说了太多不该说的。

“我的确不在乎。”他说，“你以为我会在乎吗？”

梅林的双手在颤抖，亚瑟的嗓音像羽毛挠过他的心脏。

“可那时候你哭了。”他轻声说。

“我没有。”亚瑟说。

“你从来讨厌承认这些。”梅林说，“你讨厌示弱，讨厌你不是所有人当中最坚强的。”

亚瑟盯着他，一开始，他的目光不屑且不满，但接着，那变成了某种深深的、火与海一般的情感。

“和你说的相反。从现在开始，我会试着去承认……”他长长地吸了一口气，话语在他口中停顿了一下，“是的，我哭了。我在乎。” 

一部分的他惊愕万分，一部分的他却好像早有预料。梅林不知道该说什么、做什么，他以为一切会中止在否认里。因为惯常就是这样的。他知道那天亚瑟起身离开前低头擦过眼睛，动作轻微迅速，但他假装从不知道。他们的默契就是假装。假装没有任何事能将自己击溃，假装能永远独自承受一切。

“你呢？”亚瑟说，“我开口问你，你为什么对我否认那是魔法？”

好像没有什么能移去他心上沉闷的重量。还有他被他话里的坦诚所烫到的眼睛。他的脑海中一再浮现那个时刻，亚瑟站起的一瞬间，下颌绷紧，手背擦过脸颊，像随手抹掉雕像上滑落的雨。然后没有看他，没有回头，径直走向了树林深处。

他咽下喉中不停翻涌的咸味，张嘴开了一个不合时宜的玩笑。

“或许你会想先一步吊死我呢，趁我还没咽气的时候。”

“对，没错，”亚瑟说，“我还要把你挂在城楼上示众，在你旁边竖一块牌子：此人因愚蠢和偏执触怒王子。”

他的话让他想要笑，又让他从鼻根处开始发酸。

“愚蠢和偏执。”他喃喃说，抿起嘴唇，从睫毛里瞟向亚瑟。

“愚蠢和偏执。”亚瑟说。他深深地看着他，声音变得好轻。这几个字盛气凌人地撩动他的心弦，即使它们本身是那么柔和和胆怯。

然后他就被什么东西冲昏了头脑。如果那是爱，那么爱的确会让人不顾一切，的确会让一切毁于一旦。它就这么发生了。他和亚瑟的第一个吻。亚瑟的嘴唇惊讶而柔软，像他尝过最温暖的葡萄和最甜的酒。紧接着它就成了狂风和骤雨，亚瑟牢牢地抓住他，像要再次在他的皮肤上留下淤青。唇与舌的交缠卷走了全部呼吸的可能，在摇晃和晕眩中他知道，亚瑟的嘴唇正印在他最深的恐惧上，吮吸着他灵魂最底层的战栗。现在他知道，他所吻的是一道伤口。

“有这么糟？”分开的时候，亚瑟说，仍然把他抱在怀里。

梅林点着头，抹掉脸颊上不知道为什么存在的眼泪。人们不应该恐惧死亡，人们应该恐惧爱，因为爱比任何人想象的都要更艰难。爱的沉重，爱的痛苦，一个人必须极度自私，才敢把这份重量加在另一个人身上；一个人必须极度无私，才能心甘情愿走进这道枷锁。

亚瑟狐疑、好笑又爱怜地望着他，转瞬之间，它们又变成了温柔和了悟。

“所以，还得重来一次。”梅林说，像一个无赖，再次靠上去捉住他的嘴唇。亚瑟在他的笨拙里微笑，很得意的微笑。但就像他知道他有多么任性，他也知道他有多么宽容。

于是他得到了又一个吻，还有再一个，以及往后许许多多个。

“你是我平生所见脑子最扭曲的偏执狂。”亚瑟说。

“你是我相处过最捉摸不透的任性鬼。”梅林说。

然后他们又一次陷入那深深的吻里。

“但我想我们都在进步。”亚瑟停下来望着他。

“是啊，”梅林附和道，捧着他的脸颊，感到他的目光穿透皮肤，抵达从未抵达之处，“我们都在进步。”

完


End file.
